Miss Interpreted Chapter 1
by hellojlou
Summary: How did the prettiest popular girl in school became a short haired no makeup putting tomboy? What made her become like this?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I cut my hair short ever since that day- It wasn't always like this.

I wake up everyday, wrap bandage gauze around my chest and look in the mirror I see myself.

"Just a feel, come on, don't be such a pussy-" _he_ says. I grip my arms together, my breathing is loud. It all started because of -

"CHANCE, breakfast!" Mum shouts from downstairs kitchen. I stare at myself and put on my baggy sweatshirt and loose jeans and I start to go on downstairs. I meet my mum and she stares at me.

"Good heavens, Chance. Why don't you go back upstairs and wear something more girly? You look like a boy." Mum sighs. She always says this everyday. It's pissing me off.

I give her a glare. _That's what I was going for._

"Mum, just give me food. I'm starving." My way of avoiding doing what she told me to. She gives me pancakes with a girl drawn on it with syrup.*Scoffs* _Funny_. Mum is still pissed when I started cutting off my hair 3 months ago. Most of it wasn't my fault. _It all started when_-

"Hurry up now, or you'll be late to school." Mum says.

_School, I hate going there. I hate seeing people. They always stare at me. I hate going there._ I wasn't always like this. You see, I used to be the prettiest popular girl at school. I also used to have long dark brown hair down to my butt. Not only was I pretty I was smart too, with ocean color blue eyes with pink luscious lips and curvy stature with a very peculiar name, Chance Meydal. It may be a coincidence that I won medals in Volleyball. Yep, I'm athletic too. Whenever we had home games, the seats will be filled with more boys than girls. I think it's because all the boys loved to stare at me in my short shorts and have fantasies about me. *Shudders* Very creepy.

I finish my breakfast and gulp a glass of milk down my throat as I get my book bag and put on my converse. As I head out the door, Mum calls out "don't forget to buy food for yourself for the weekend, your dad and I will be going to a trip."

_Yuck_. They're probably going to have sex. Since I'm grown up now and I'm always in the house and I'm pretty sure I could hear them from their room if they were having sex. Even thinking about it makes me vomit. They probably miss each others body. _Yuck._

Walking on the path to school, I see this boy, he stares back. I think this boy thinks about me. I'm pretty sure about that. He always stares at me when I walk to school. Or maybe I'm being superficial and think all the boys want me.

Well, I used to think that way, but this boy is weird. Or maybe, realistically, happens to live on my block and since he is new, he would want to become friends and want to walk with him to school. But unfortunately for him, I don't want to become friends.

I don't need friends. The friends I've got all left. Correction. The friends I used to have all left. They are all _fakes_. They used to hang with me because I was popular and they wanted it too. They _all_left me. Even the ones that I thought was my best friend, Morgan Steyhill. We used to be close since grade 3. She was the one that understood me the most, but she left. I don't know her reason though, she just left me along with the army of _Chance- wannabes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I turn to the corner to my school. I read the school name. Wayne Prep School. Pfft. It used to be a college school but it later became a high school because of small space for college students and Spring Harbor needed a closer high school for students living in the area. The other high school was in another city far from here so that's why I'm here. I am too lazy to mission all the way to Wickliffe. Tralala this is my life and my life is crappy.

Yet another boring 7 hours wasted in school. Thank god it's Friday.

Walking down the pathway. What do we see here? On my right, I see the cheer quad at the _same_ table bench under the tree in front of the school near the parking lot being all girly and bouncy. _Gross_. And far from my left, I see the book geeks, band geeks, debate geeks, video game geeks, and other ugly geeks at the _same_ table benches near another tree across the park_. Gross_. Ahead of me, I see the football team lurking on the school steps different from yesterday though, they were at the football field at practice but I don't want to pay a lot of attention to those mindless apes who fails in every class and pushes people down especially at their games that I used to watch with my friends. Again _gross_.

As I walk pass them, I feel their glares. I hear their whispers. God. Would they just shut the hell up and move on with their lives? It's like before but they aren't staring because they adore me or are jealous of me. It feels different. Feels like predators seeking for the prey to feed on alive. Ripping the prey's skin off as it gobbles up the bloody meat down and the predator happily gnaws on the bones for the delicious meal. _Oh high school._ What a lovely tradition of belittling the **weak**_._

Hop hop hop. I jump every step up the stairs.

"Hey sweetie!" I turn around its one of the mindless apes. _Great, what does this ape want? A banana?_

"What do you want?" I glare at him.

"Your time and lips for this weekend. Let's go watch a basketball game at Wickliffe High." The big ape says.

Ugh. Gross, do you even see what a horrible idea that is? I look like a boy. Unless he is…

"Uhm, I'm a girl. You're mistaken me for an actual boy." I say playfully.

The team 'whoa's' He's not replying. It seems that the ape is trying to register what I just said. I wait.

"You bitch! You think you're so funny. Everyone doesn't like you, you know. They think you're a lesbian because of your new change look!" he spits.

"Okay, but you just asked me out. That means you like me. I thinks you needs to reads a book." I say playfully again.

He lunges his chest forward but his ape friends stops him midway from attacking me. Another ape says to the big ape "hey, stop she's just a girl." The big ape understands his fellow ape friend and calms down.

"You better watch it next time." Big ape says.

I stare and cock my head to one side_. Right? Like there's a next time. Stupid ape._ I turn around and walk in school.

I hear him say 'bitch' again. _Bitch?_ _That's what your dad say to your mom. _

First period class, chemistry with Mr. Limy. Creep. I have A+ in that class. Meryl Yullo one of the army of Chance-wannabes enters the room like she's the queen of skanky sluts.


End file.
